Matilda Dixon
Matilda Dixon (sometimes known by her nickname the "Tooth Fairy") is the main antagonist of the 2003 supernatural horror film Darkness Falls. In the film, she is an undead and vengeful specter who kills anybody who sees her while she appears to collect a child's last baby teeth. She was portrayed by Antony Burrows, and her vocal sound effects were provided by Gary A. Hecker. History The Past Over 150 years ago in the town of Darkness Falls, a lonely and widowed woman named Matilda Dixon is adored by the town's children. Whenever one of them lost a tooth, they would bring it to her in exchange for a gold coin, earning her the nickname the Tooth Fairy. One night, a fire broke out in her house on Lighthouse Point, leaving her face disfigured and with sensitivity to light. To counter this, Matilda can only go out at night and always wore a porcelain mask to cover her face. Though the children adore the Tooth Fairy, the grown ups were very suspicious. One day, their suspensions were confirmed when two children went missing. In their acts of justice, they hanged Matilda, removing her mask and exposing her scarred face to the light. Out of sadness and betrayal, Matilda, with her dying breath, swore vengeance and enacted her curse on Darkness Falls stating, "What I took before in kindness, I will take forever in revenge." However, the missing children were found unharmed, so the town buried Matilda, along with their dirty secret. Since then, the story of Matilda, the Tooth Fairy, became a legend; her dark spirit is said to visit the home of the children of Darkness Falls on the night they lose their last baby tooth. If anyone sees her when she visits, they are marked for her vengeance. However, Matilda has the same weakness from when she was alive: sensitivity to light, as she can only move freely in dark and shadowy areas. Modern Day An antisocial teenager named Kyle Walsh had just lost his last baby tooth, and when his visiting friend and crush Caitlin Greene was about to leave, she warned him not to peek when the Tooth Fairy visits. At first, Kyle doesn't believe in the story of the Tooth Fairy, but soon realized that she is real when he saw her. Knowing that light is her biggest weakness, Kyle shines his flashlight in her face and hide in his brightly-lit bathroom. When his mother, unfortunately, goes into his bedroom to disprove his fear, she was killed when she sees the Tooth Fairy; this murder was blamed on Kyle the next morning, and is presumed by the police and the whole town that he had gone insane. Twelve years later, Matilda begins targeting Caitlin's younger brother Michael as he, like Kyle before him, had just lost his last baby tooth and saw her himself, and everybody else also thinks he's going crazy. Caitlin called Kyle to return to Darkness Falls to help her brother; at this point in time, Kyle now lives in the brightly-lit city of Las Vegas, in a house with lots of light sources and medications for anxiety and depression, as well as pictures of Matilda's masked face adorning one of his walls, which had since been burned into his memories. During Kyle's return, Matilda's attempt to kill him had also resulted in the deaths of some of the townsfolk. The real terror occurs when a freak lighting storm knocks out the town's electrical grid, giving a lot of dark places for Matilda to continue her killing spree. The town now realizes that Kyle is right when they saw her in the flesh, but are also targeted and killed. During the final confrontation at the town's lighthouse, Matilda tries to kill Kyle, but the power for the lighthouse returns and the lights come back on. During the struggle, Kyle rips off Matilda's mask and sees her horribly scarred face for himself, but also leaving her now vulnerable to the light. Using one of his sleeves that had been soaked in kerosene, Kyle lit it on fire and punch the Tooth Fairy with it, setting her ablaze and causing her to explode. At the end of the film, a boy who had just lost his last baby tooth is tucked in bed to await the Tooth Fairy's arrival. But this time, his mother takes the tooth and replace it with a gold coin while he is asleep, indicating that Matilda and her curse are finally gone, likely forever. Personality Gallery Ej2y081G5s0Z4L0Z5t2d0G3Z0L0Z3.jpg|An old photo of Matilda Dixon Matilda's mask.jpg|A close-up of Matilda's porcelain mask tumblr_o3a0bt9Yk81uqf7xdo1_1280.jpg DF-5046405.jpg ToothFairy BrokenMask.jpg|Matilda with a portion of her mask broken off DarknessFalls-unmasked-ToothFairy.jpg|The unmasked and disfigured face of the Tooth Fairy wkxl0snavdz2.jpg|Matilda on fire after Kyle punched her Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Dark Forms Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Misanthropes Category:Contradictory Category:Evil from the Past Category:Collector of Souls Category:Magic Category:Outcast Category:Paranormal Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Tragic Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Bogeymen Category:Demon